Ice seem to be falling for you Literally
by Jamallywal
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Merlin and Arthur and their adventures in ice skating. AU Merthur


**Title: Ice seem to be falling for you; literally**

 **Hey guys, this is my first Merlin fic. I'm a multi shipper for the show but my prime ship is Merthur and this fic is Merthur so don't like don't read. I also apologise to all my readers of 'The 100 fics', I have wrote the next chapters of them so I will update. But anyway enjoy the fic; apologies for any spelling or grammar but my beat gave it the okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Merlin because Merthur would happen and Gwaine would not wear a shirts XD**

The night was cold and snowy and yet people were still insistent of heading out in the cold to ice skate. Merlin had _dragged_ Arthur to the skate rink round the corner from his place (because he said it would be _fun_ but Arthur had to disagree) not the first place Arthur would have thought to go.

" _It's too cold to ice skate_ " He had complained but Merlin had ignored his whine.

" _Wimp_ " Merlin had said with a grin and Arthur nudged him.

" _Idiot_ "

" _Prat_ "

" _Shut up Merlin_ "

For a skinnier man who was more likely to feel the cold, Arthur was surprised that Merlin wasn't freezing in just a t-shirt, jeans, a red scarf (that he wears too much) and a thin jacket. Although his ears were red and his cheeks had turned slightly pink.

Arthur on the other hand was wearing a jumper and a coat over his jeans and shirt, topped off with a wooly hat and gloves. Arthur was still cold despite all the layers and shivered as he put his skates on, he was _not_ impressed.

Merlin who was already on the ice was skating away. Arthur watched in astonishment as Merlin danced across the ice. He did jumps, twists and turns on the ice and in the air when he jumped. Arthur couldn't believe his eyes; Merlin was such a clumsy idiot in general (who wouldtrip over his own feet) but he was sure able to glide across the ice _gracefully_.

Merlin came to a stop and climbed up the steps to normal ground; maybe he should ware ice skates in general maybe he won't fa-

Merlin tripped and fell face down. _Spoke too soon_ , Arthur thought. He jumped up and flashed a sheepish grin to Arthur who rolled his eyes but was amused. Merlin _carefully_ walked over to Arthur (who was still sat on the bench he used to put his skates on) he was dreading thought of going on the ice.

"Come on" Merlin said holding out his pale blue turned hand.

"Do I have to?" Arthur winced.

"It'll be fun" Merlin smiled softly.

"What? Me falling on my ass?" Arthur said dryly.

"Exactly" Merlin grinned.

"Idiot" Arthur murmured but took his hand anyway.

Merlin led Arthur onto the ice and he struggled to stay up. He grabbed onto the side to keep himself up but his legs on the skates had other ideas. His legs went in two different directions making him do the splits. He let out a little whimper as he let go of the side and hit the ice. Merlin burst out laughing and Arthur glared at him as he tried to get up.

"Here" Merlin chuckled as he helped Arthur up. Arthur was still unbalanced so Merlin grabbed Arthur's hands and put them on his sides. He mumbled something about _'this will keep you up'_. Arthur blushed slightly; his hands have never been on Merlin before, unless it was to whack him over the head for being clumsy. But he kinda liked it. Merlin put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and then started to pull Arthur across the ice. There was shock in Arthur's expression and as if Merlin read his mind he said:

"I'm stronger than I look" Merlin smiled, he then looked down to watch their skates so they wouldn't collide. Arthur kept his concentration on Merlin; he could feel the movement of the skinny boy's body vibrating thought his smiled at the way the light hit the raven haired boy's face highlighting his cheek bones that were so high and perfect. Merlin was simply _beautiful,_ although Arthur would never admit this to him out loud. Merlin looked up to Arthur, his cheeks turning Crimson when he saw that Arthur was staring.

"What?" Merlin smiled.

"How are you so graceful on the ice but so clumsy on the ground?" Arthur chuckled.

"I'm just good on ice" Merlin said. "Even when I have a prat who can't skate attached to me" he added with a grin. Arthur opened his mouth in a shocked manner, pretending to be offended. He attempted to hit Merlin but as soon as he moved his hands off his body, he wobbled. Arthur was sure he was about to fall if it weren't for Merlin pulling him in close. Merlin laughed into his shoulder while Arthur still had a scared expression. Merlin attempted to move back but Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin.

"Err Arthur you can let go now" Merlin chuckled, only just managing to move back enough so they were face to face.

"No I can't" Arthur whispered before placing his lips on Merlins. Merlin was startled for a moment but didn't hesitate to kiss back. Arthur deepened the kiss, roaming his tongue inside Merlin's mouth. He finished the kiss by pulling on Merlin's bottom lip, making a moan escape his mouth. Arthur smiled triumphantly at the flushed raven haired boy.

"You may be good on the ice but I'm good at other _things_ " Arthur smirked, wiggling his eyes brows at Merlin who just laughed.

….

Several bumps and falls later, Arthur gave up on ice skating and walked Merlin home.

"I'm _aching_ all over" Arthur complained as they walked up the stairs to Merlins flat.

"You make it sound like we were doing _something_ else" Merlin chuckled.

"Trust me I would rather be aching all over from _that"_ he sighed.

"It's not my fault _you_ suck at ice skating" Merlin laughed and Arthur nudged him.

"Well this is me" Merlin said stopping outside his flat door.

"I see that" Arthur replied.

"Tonight was-"

" _Interesting_ " Arthur interrupted.

"But fun" Merlin agreed."Um, Good night Arthur"

"Good night Merlin"

Arthur started to walk away while Merlin fumbled with his keys.

"Um Merlin-" Arthur stopped in his tracks turning to Merlin before he walked into his flat.

"Would y-you like to go on another date with me?" He asked leaning against Merlin's door frame.

"No I wouldn't like to" Merlin said bluntly.

"Oh-right-of course" Arthur stammered disappointedly. Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"But I'd love to" Merlin grinned.

"You bloody tease" Arthur growled but couldn't help the smile that came after.

"You love it really" Merlin chuckled.

"Idiot" Arthur grinned shaking his head.

Before he could protest Arthur had pulled Merlin close to him and had engulfed him into another kiss. Merlin smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around the blonde boy. He ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, making him moan in the process. Merlin pulled back and it was his turn to smile smugly.

" _You're_ not the only one who is good at other things"

"Shut up _Mer_ lin" Arthur laughed. "Good night" he said again. Attempting to leave, he only made it one more step than he did before when Merlin said:

"Would you like to come in?"

Arthur grinned and turned to him.

"Always"

" _Only_ for a cup of tea" Merlin argued.

"We'll see" Arthur smirked, walking into Merlin's flat. As the door closed all that could be heard was Arthur mumbling into Merlin's neck: _"You know I don't drink tea"_

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to R &R XP**


End file.
